All Stars Academy: Three Plus One
by Star-S2002
Summary: Treated like outsiders by everyone else at All Stars Academy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup could only protect each other. But when a new girl joins their outcast group, secrets of the past and truths of the present start to come to light. And with a Morbucks and a famous singer after them, what else is going to happen? Original Pairings. Also two OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: This is just some random story I'll be making so yeaaa...**_

 _ **Beast, Mina, and Jack are owned by Mystical Raven.**_

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Hey, my name is Buttercup Matthews.

"Buttercup, get your butt up already!" That was my best friend and one of my roommates, Blossom Lakes. She was the brains in the group, a little cuckoo but still smart. She somehow always knows what to say whenever one of us, or all of us, gets in trouble. She still is a boy-crazy and candy fanatic though.

I groaned in my pillow, but still got up.

I still kept my raven hair unkempt and wild, but I decided to let it grow to my shoulders so my other best friend and roommate, Bubbles Willows, will shut up about it. She was the heart in the group. Whenever one of us fights, she always knows how to stop it. That's how Blossom and I are still friends. Not only that, she was a total fashionista. She always complained about how I dress and she still bothers me until this day.

I started to change clothes, not caring about the shower. Class was gonna start in 10 minutes, what the hell was I supposed to do?

And there's me. I was the tough one, always protecting my friends from bullies and boys. I was also known as the sports freak or lesbian because my love of wearing boyish clothes, but that doesn't mean I like girls. I like boys for god's sake! I was one of the best highschool soccer players in Townsville and I already have scholarships to colleges I love for my soccer career.

I grabbed my sling bag and ran out of my room to the kitchen.

We lived in an apartment just across of school and it had all the things we need. Our rooms were separated in the corners and in the middle was the living room. The last corner had a kitchen with an island where Blossom's cousin still left her dolls, named Mina and Jack. Creepy toys. Mina was a stuffed bear with a creepy grin and Jack was a pumpkin doll.

Bubbles was on the table, putting on some mascara I think and Blossom was eating up her pancakes. I took only a toast and nibbled on it as I waited for both of them to finish.

And that was that, we left for All Stars Academy.

True to its name, All Stars Academy gets students with renown talents and trains them to be the best of the best. It was twice the size of our middle school and had everything for the students needed to get even better with their talents.

"Did you hear, you guys!? Louisse Pierce is going to school in All Star Academy!" Bubbles and Blossom squeal together while I scoffed at them. Louisse Pierce was the same age as us, 16 years old, but she was already famous worldwide with her singing and her songs. She can sing classic, rock, everything in the music career and her songs always seem to touch the hearts of the listeners. She had brown hair that reached below her shoulders and light-brown eyes.

"What about Nadar Sams, Bubs?" I asked. Nadar Sams was also a famous singer. He sang duets with Louisse tons of times in her songs and his rapping was something to fall for. Unlike Louisse though, he only wrote a few songs, but his singing is on par with Louisse. He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes.

Bubbles thought about it and shook her head, "He said he really wanted to, but he wants to concentrate on helping the poor people in Africa…" Hearts form in Bubbles eyes. "He's so kind and dreamy!" Blossom agrees with her whilst I roll my eyes.

"Well, let's skip the chit chat and get to school already. We're going to be late for our homeroom." The two nodded and we walked into our huge school.

As we walked through the hallways searching for our lockers, my eyes saw the two bitches that kept annoying us: Duchess and Princess Whorebucks. They were the spoiled, rich brats that many like, especially Duchess. Duchess, unlike Princess, was calm and smart so she knew what to do and had many ways of destroying someone completely.

Duchess caught on my stare and glared at me, which I glared back to. Ugh. Fake bitches.

"Hey, babe…" That was the bad boy of our sophomore year, Butch Jojo. He and I were friends because we were in the same soccer team, but only in soccer do we ever have a conversation. He had forest green eyes and spiky black hair. He was the only one near my age that had the same eyes as I so I was cool with him.

I ignored the two as we passed them.

Across our lockers I caught sight of the prince of our sophomore year (I have no idea why Bubbles calls him a prince), Boomer Nights. I will describe him in Bubbles' words. Ehem. He was dreamy with ocean blue eyes that you want swim in and his dirty blonde hair that looks so messy, but soft to the touch. I regret doing that...

He nods at me and I nodded back. We had a project that we did together during our freshman year and we were acquaintances at best.

I hear Bubble sigh dreamily.

We open our lockers at the same time and each of us has our own colors which was lime green, pink, and baby blue. Mine was in the left, Bloss was in the middle, and Bubs in the right.

Our principal was kind and knowledgeable about each and every one of us. He makes sure that friends have lockers that are close and enemies must be very far from each other.

"Do I look okay, Buttercup?" I rolled my eyes at Bubbles and threw my bag in the locker. She always asks that when her prince was nearby.

"Yep, Bubs, you look great." It was true. With her curly, blonde hair down to her shoulders and her baby blue (more like sapphire) eyes sparkling in the light and her porcelain face clear from pimples and acne.

"Pinkie." Ahh, here's an example for enemies must be far from each other.

Blossom glares at the tall red-haired with anger. "Brick." Brick Grayson was not only the student-body president for two years already, but he was the top student with Blossom second. For reasons unknown (Blossom refuses to tell me and Bubbles), they both hate each other to the core.

I could already feel the tension from the two's heated glare.

"Eldest brother, you promised not to fight today…" Beast says quietly, tugging at Brick's shirt. And here's our shy kid since our freshman year, Beast Grayson. Though Brick and he are siblings, they don't look remotely like each other. While Brick was known for his red, ruby eyes and his anger to anyone who messes with him, Beast was the opposite. He was shy to the core and only ever spoke to his brother or his friends. He had light violet eyes and silver hair. Usually he was mistaken as a girl for his ridiculously long hair. He's on par with Blossom's ginger hair which reaches almost to her knees.

Brick breaks his staring contest with Blossom and nods at his brother, leaving us alone. After they disappear into the crowd, Blossom stomps her foot and crosses her arms.

"He's infuriating!" I rolled my eyes while Bubbles giggles.

"Uh-huh, just remember not to involve Bubs and I when you guys start making out in the hallway." I grinned and Bubbles and I burst out laughing as Blossom's face turns red.

"You guys-!"

*BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG*

I smirked at her and turned away, walking towards homeroom. "Next time, Blossy, or we're going to be late." She fumed again whilst I laughed again and Bubs comforts her.

*In the homeroom*

Our classroom was composed of 27 students and had 3 seats left untouched. All three of us sat by the window like usual and the seat beside me was empty as usual. The other two empty seats were by the popular kids.

It was loud as usual, with students from their cliques talked with each other. Blossom, Bubbles, and I were different though.

We were the outcasts. Bubbles was once with the populars, but when they saw she was hanging out with me, they kicked her out. I was with the troublemakers, but one look at Blossom and they didn't want me anymore.

And Blossom was kicked out as well from her clique after being seen with Bubbles. She didn't tell us which clique it was, but I was fine with it. I didn't want her to remember those idiots.

"Please be quiet now." One word from our teacher, Ms. Lanes made everyone settle down because everyone liked Ms. Lanes and they didn't want to get to her bad side. Even the Whorebucks knew of her bad side.

Ms. Lanes smiles and continues, "I'm guessing you already heard that Louisse Pierce *everyone either grinned, high-fived, fist-pumped, or leaned on their seats with anticipation, or stared boredly at her* is in our classroom." Most cheered, others didn't or those who don't really care. Ms. Lanes grinned and continued.

"But Louisse Pierce isn't our only transfer student. We also have two others." I looked behind me to Bubbles surprised and she grinned. She was always like this, thinking that whenever new students came that we'd have more friends. But Blossom and I already know not to believe in that. No new kid wants to mess with Duchess after all. I scoffed at the thought.

"Please come in, girls." Girls, huh? The first to enter was the popular singer, Louisse Pierce, who waves at us with a smile on her face. I hear Bubbles and Blossom squeal behind me. The next to enter was tall, black-haired girl with dark brown eyes and mocha-colored skin and she wore a blue blouse, skinny jeans, and black high heels. And the last was what Bubbles would call a fashion disaster, she had the same eye-color and hair (a little wavy though), which she tied in a low ponytail, with the last one but wore pink glasses and only had lighter skin tone than her and she wore a yellow blouse that said "LOVE" with flowery designs and a black, polka-dot skirt that reached below her knees and black closed shoes. Bubbles definitely gasped at the sight of her. In the corner of my eye, I saw Princess smiling. I clenched my fists.

Ms. Lanes smiles at the girls, "Please introduce yourselves, girls." Louisse was the first to step up.

"As you may have already guessed, my name is Louisse Pierce. It will be a pleasure to be with you." She smiled and the tall girl stepped up.

"My name is Alexia Lopez, it's nice to meet you." She says in a familiar, high-pitched voice and put on a fake smile, which made me almost barf. I don't like her.

"My name is Niña Sing, nice to meet you all." Her voice squeaked and I felt sorry for her when everyone started laughing at her. Her face turned red and she looked down at her feet.

Blossom's POV

I pursed my lips together as the poor girl got laughed at. Ms. Lanes didn't even let them stop because she herself was trying not to laugh.

"Hey, quit that!" Louisse says and everyone stopped. She glares at everyone in the class. "Niña is my friend so you shouldn't laugh at her!" I blinked when Niña flinched. That was weird. Ms. Lanes snapped out of it and smiled again.

"You girls, should pick your seats now." I noticed that Niña started to walk towards us and I guessed she had already chosen the empty seat beside Buttercup who was behind me. I flinched when I saw Duchess glaring. Great.

Niña sat down and I turned around to greet her, "Hey, my name's Blossom." She smiled and nodded.

"My name's Niña." "I know, you introduced yourself in front of the class." She blushed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I-I'm not really used to speaking in front of people. I get really nervous." Bubbles joined in the conversation.

"Don't worry, Blossom was like you during the first day of class last year!" I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I glared at Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" Niña chuckled. My brows knitted in confusion. Her laugh sounds familiar.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Bubbles and the one beside you is Buttercup!" Niña smiled, but I was deep in my thoughts to listen to the conversation. I know I heard that laugh somewhere, but where…?

Unknown POV

My eyes widen and I smiled when I saw her as one of the transfer students.

 _"I promise I'll go to school as a normal person, alright? I'll definitely not be like my cousin!" She hugged me and I hugged her back._

 _"I-I'll see you soon…" She smiled and patted me on the head._

 _"When I get back, I promise to feed you with lots of food!" I chuckled._

 _"Are you sure, little sister?"_

 _"Of course, see you, big bro!" She grinned and ran into the airport to join her cousin.  
_

She always did kept her promise. She's my little sister, after all.

* * *

 _ **Author: Welp, that's it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: Its been more than a week since I started this. Thank you taking your time in reading this completely random story of mine! I hope you enjoy it!  
**_

 _ **Beast belongs to Mystical Raven.**_

* * *

Bubbles pulled out two dresses out of her locker and looked at Blossom.

"Definitely the pink one." Bubbles looks down at the dress and nods in agreement. Niña and Buttercup were standing behind them and were confused as to why they were at the lockers when they needed to get to class in… Buttercup looks at the clock… 5 minutes.

Buttercup sighs, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"What else, Buttercup? I need to fix that-" She points at Niña, most precisely her clothes. "-fashion disaster! I'll make sure she doesn't have to wear any clothes that look like that!" The girl glanced at her clothes in confusion then looked up at Bubbles.

"I look fine." Bubbles and Blossom shook their head and stared at Niña with a look of disappointment.

Niña's face flushed and she looked at Buttercup in horror, "Its fine, isn't it?! Right?!" Buttercup looked away and just whistled. The poor girl looked at her clothes with tears in her eyes. Did she really look that bad?

Bubbles grabbed Niña by the shoulders with a look of determination. Oh, what has she gotten into?

* * *

On the other side of school in an empty classroom, the popular clique gathered together along with the two new kids, Louisse Pierce and Alexia Lopez. Louisse Pierce looked at the rather revealing clothes of the girls and then glanced at Duchess who was the only one who looked decent.

Duchess looked at her nails before glancing at the famous singer in front of her. She was sitting on a gold throne that was in the center of the room. The room itself, Louisse noticed, was decorated that of royalty. Well, thought Louisse, they're not Princess and Duchess for nothing…

Princess couldn't hold back her excitement anymore and immediately jumped towards the singer which startled her. "O. M. G.! I can't believe you of all people are here… WITH ME!" The scratchy and high-pitched tone of Princess's voice made everyone in the room cringe and Duchess glared at her sister.

"Princess, stop that this instant." One order from Duchess made Princess back off, but before glaring at her older sister. Duchess sends the startled singer and other new girl an apologetic glance, but there was a blankness in her eyes that made it not apologetic.

"Sorry about my sister… she's a bit…" She gives a cold glare at her sister. "Immature. But she'll grow out of it." The way she waved it off made it look like that if Princess didn't grow out of it, she'd get rid of her. Louisse felt a sudden chill run down her spine.

Alexia laughs, "No, no, it's alright. Quite understandable, really. I mean, who wouldn't squeal when Louisse Pierce is going to join their clique?" Duchess nodded.

"So, uh,… what do you want to talk to me about? You… even dragged me here to a classroom when we have a class to get to…" Louisse looked around nervously and Duchess smiled. The singer knew her place.

Duchess sighed and leaned back in her throne, but still kept posture, "Well, you see, are you really friends with that loser earlier?" A few giggles were heard around the room and Louisse forced a smile on her face, but it looked natural to everyone else.

"She's my manager. I can't let anyone humiliate her that way." Louisse said and laughed. "I mean, the only reason she's here is to watch over me. She sends reports to my agency about how I'm doing, I can't let her send how rude I am to her." Duchess tilted her head, but nodded.

"I see." Louisse then remembered.

"Oh yea, there's a party over at my place tonight. You guys are all invited." Gasps and squeals were heard all around the room and Louisse grinned happily.

*Snap*

Silence fell in the room again after Duchess snapped her fingers. Princess ignored her sister and turned to the singer, "Is that loser going to be there as well? If she is, I so am not going."

Louisse shook her head, "Nope, she said she's a bit busy tonight so she can't go." Before Princess could reply, Duchess interrupted her with a calm smile on her face.

"Really? That's good. I hope you don't mind if I invite anyone else." It wasn't a question or a statement and the way Duchess sounded was like an order. But Louisse didn't notice it and just nodded.

"Sure. The more the merrier."

* * *

What Niña experienced was pure hell. And weren't they cutting class? Tears streamed down the girl's cheeks as Bubbles let her wear another dress.

"You'd look so cute in this!" Bubbles squealed and Blossom nodded alongside her. Buttercup was trying her hardest not to laugh at Niña. She glared at Buttercup and she just smirked back at her. Another few dresses more and Niña was going to commit suicide, no one needed to suffer this way. Her legs and arms hurt from changing so much and her hair-! Her poor hair was being attacked by the blue-eyed girl.

Half an hour passed and Bubbles gasped in horror. Buttercup woke up from her nap and looked around in alert.

Blossom looked at her, "What's wrong, Bubbles?"

"We're late for class!" Blossom gasped in horror while the two (Niña and Buttercup) gave them the 'what-the-fuck-it-you-that-long?' look. The four ran out the bathroom and headed for their next class, History.

While they were running, Niña remembered something.

She looked at the girls and asked, "Are you guys perhaps busy tonight?" The three looked at each other then shook their heads 'no' and Niña pulled out a 10 person ticket to the still-in-construction amusement park that was in the area. It has no name as of yet. The three felt their jaw dropped to the ground and looked at Niña wide-eyed.

"What?" Blossom noticed that their classroom was getting near and pointed at the girl.

"We'll talk about this later." Niña cocked an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

Of course, they were scolded by their History teacher for being late and blah-blah-blah, the other kids in class laughed at their misfortune, but whispered when they saw someone they didn't recognize with them.

The make-over Bubbles and Blossom did was good, Niña looked unrecognizable with her new get-up: she was wearing a long-sleeved, pink laced dress that reached above her knees and black wedged heels (from Blossom), her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing her pink glasses because Bubbles complained that it was hiding her beauty and so Niña couldn't see anything.

The three took their usual seats, but there was not a single seat near them for Niña. The teacher, Mr. Corazon, noticed this and looked around the class. He gave Niña a 'good-luck' glance and gestured to the back row, "There's an open seat beside Jake Jojo." Niña nodded and made her way to the back row. Whispers erupted and they cast her worried glances and the girl wondered why, even her new friends were having concerned looks on their face.

Niña took the open seat and smiled at her new seatmate.

Jake Jojo, just like his twin brother, had spiky black hair but he left it as it was unlike Butch who would spike it up and instead of green eyes, he had greyish eyes. He usually wore dark clothes so people around him called him the emo trouble kid.

He glared at Niña and the girl felt her eye twitch. Okay, not a good sign.

Mr. Corazon sighed and continued on his lesson about the War Between the States, turning his back on his students to continue writing on the blackboard.

Bubbles leaned towards Buttercup in front of her, "Is she going to be alright…?" Buttercup scoffed, but there was a hint of worry in it and she cast a glance at the back row.

"Of course, she is. I mean, he wouldn't right?" Blossom said uncertain even with her words.

Niña noticed that there were empty seats around the napping Jake Jojo and everyone seemed to avoid looking at him, even the teacher when he'd ask questions. Out of curiosity, she poked the guy. He stirred then looked up from his arms, his greyish eyes glaring at her.

The girl ignores this and whispered, "Uh…so, why are there empty seats around you? Well, apart from me that is." The guy growled and she backed off for a bit until she continued on.

"Are you usually this grumpy? That's a bad thing for your face y'know. If you keep doing that, your face will be perma-" Jake slammed something in between Niña's fingers and everything went silent. Everyone stared at the back row in fearful silence and even Mr. Corazon was too frozen to speak up. Niña stared in amazement at the small knife that was embedded into her desk just between her middle and pointer finger.

"Shut up." His voice was in a deep growl and Niña nodded, holding up her hands.

"Okay, sheesh." Jake's left eye twitched and was about to punch the girl when he felt his brother's glare on him. He grumbled and sat back down. Niña scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Mr. Corazon blinked then cleared his throat, "A-As I was saying…"

Word spread all around the school about the incident.

"Did you hear a kid tried to pick a fight with the Jake Jojo!"

"What?!"

"Yea, I also heard that the kid beat him up! I wish I saw that!"

"No way, someone beat up Jake?! That's impossible!"

Well, the rumors started to twist until the truth was entirely covered up.

It was study hall when the four girls excused themselves and dragged Niña into a janitor's closet.

When they were sure the coast was clear, Blossom immediately spoke up.

"Are you insane?!" Niña blinked and scratched the back of her head. Blossom fumed, "You were picking a fight with Jake Jojo, the guy who'd beat anyone into a pulp!" An 'o' formed on her mouth and she shrugged.

"I was just trying to make small talk." Buttercup glared at her with her hands on the sides of her waist.

"Small talk?! He tried to stab your hand!"

"He didn't, did he?" Blossom felt flabbergasted and she facepalmed.

"You have no idea what you just got into, don't you?" Blossom asked and Niña shook her head 'no'. The ginger sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Bubbles then entirely changed the topic of the conversation, "Enough about that! How did you get an impossible-to-get ticket to that amusement park?!" Blossom's jaw dropped at how nonchalant Bubbles was about the incident.

"Yeah! How did you get it?!" Buttercup jumped in and Blossom's eye twitched. Niña grinned.

"I am the manager of the famous singer, Louisse Pierce! Of course, I'd get it!" Blossom sighed and decided not to stress herself too much about the incident and joined in on the conversation.

* * *

Brick was worried about his brother. He had been grinning non-stop since homeroom and he even greeted the teachers! Brick grabbed Beast by the shoulders and shook him, "Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Beast looked confused and shook off Brick's hand, chuckling.

"Eldest brother, I am your brother and I have not done anything to myself. Can I not be happy?" Brick blinked and he scratched his head as Beast walked past him to the direction to their next class. Was he thinking too much about it? Brick sighed and followed after Beast.

Oh, what joy filled his heart! He couldn't believe that she was there! Beast couldn't wait for lunch to speak to her and maybe introduce her to his brother. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone had hugged him. It took him a few seconds before he snapped out of it.

"Oh my god, Beast! I can't believe you're here! I missed you!" Louisse squealed and Beast smiled. Everyone watched in amazement and started to whisper.

"What's a shy kid got to do with Louisse Pierce?"

"Are they dating?"

Louisse felt a blush on her cheeks at the whispers. She wanted to talk more but Beast had no time to chit chat with her.

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Louisse. Please excuse me I have to get to my seat." He politely took off her hands around him and walked past her. Brick's jaw dropped and he looked from Louisse then to Beast. He shook his head and walked past the frozen singer.

He took his usual seat beside Beast and looked at him flabbergasted, "Did you just…?" Beast just took out his notes from his desk and started scribbling something on the papers.

Louisse was so happy to see him… so why wasn't he? She felt her face heat from embarrassment as the students started to whisper about what just happened and she shook her head, taking a breath. A jealous spark had ignited a fire in her heart.

She'll definitely make her pay.

Butch leaned towards Brick, "Dude, did your brother just reject the Louisse Pierce?" Brick shook his head and Butch whistled, giving the silver-haired boy a pat on the back.

"Beastie has become a big boy now, huh?!" Butch howled with a big grin on his face. Beast stopped what he was doing and cast the green-eyed boy a glare.

"I'm not in the mood, Elder brother." Butch froze and leaned back in his seat nodding. Brick blinked in confusion and looked at his brother.

What the hell?

* * *

 _ **Author: Remember this is just a random story I'm making, but I did enjoy writing this. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and please review!  
**_

 _ **ShiningStar32: Thank you for reviewing my random story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: I'm pretty sure what I'm going to make is completely random so yea... bear with me... Here's the 3rd chapter guys! Enjoy~!  
**_

* * *

'A few more minutes and its lunch…' were the thoughts of most in the Chemistry class. That included Buttercup and Blossom who were starting to get a headache from the confusing equations on their paper. Of course, Bubbles and Niña were already finished like some in the class and were talking in hushed voices.

"I have a question… It's about Duchess." Bubbles immediately perks up at the sound of the older sister's name. "Why was she in our homeroom? I thought she was a junior?" Bubbles slumps back in her seat slightly disappointed, but answered away.

"She was supposed to be pulled back, but her father had a talk with the principal and…" She gestures with her brows and Niña nodded understanding what she meant.

Buttercup overheard their conversation and mutters, "Spoiled rich brat…" Blossom rolled her eyes and elbowed Buttercup when Ms. Valcon glares at them and they went back to solving their paper.

/BBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG/

At the sound of the bell, almost all the students disappeared from their seats and were struggling to get through the door. Niña chuckled at this and Blossom furrows her brows at the familiar sound. Seriously, where did she hear that sound before?

Ms. Valcon rolls her eyes at the teens and gave a nod at Niña before collecting the papers left on the desks. Niña smiled back at her and this didn't go unnoticed by the three.

When they left the classroom, Buttercup was quick to question, "What was that about with Ms. Valcon?" Niña seemed confused and the raven-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Duh, she nodded at you. Ms. Valcon is like one of the most unfriendly and cold-type of teachers there is and she nodded at you." Niña thought about it but then shrugs.

"Maybe she likes me." Buttercup rolls her eyes and was about to argue more, but then a yell cut her off.

"Niña, I really can't believe you are here!" A bundle of silver hugged the startled girl and when she saw the light violet eyes, she immediately squealed.

"Oh my gosh! BEAST!" The three girls' eyes widened at the sight of the Beast Grayson hugging a girl and yelling. Sounds of running steps made the three girls turn to see Brick Grayson and Butch Jojo running towards them in panted breaths.

Niña gasps seeing the ginger-haired boy and turns to Beast, "That's your brother?! You really don't look alike at all!" Beast chuckles finally letting go of Niña and gestures to his panting brother with his left hand.

"Eldest brother, this is my childhood friend, Niña. Niña, this my eldest brother, Brick." Brick blinks at the girl then composes himself.

He stretches out his hand and gives her a charming smile, "Nice to meet you. I see you changed your clothes. You look stunning." Unfazed, Niña shakes his hand and scoffs at his compliment.

"Please, I've heard worse." Buttercup coughed up her laugh and Beast chuckles while Brick just blinks at the girl.

Blossom got out of her shocked state and let out an irritating growl, "Let's go already. I'm starving." She glares at Brick and stomps away.

Bubbles bows politely, "I apologize for Blossom's behavior. Buttercup, Niña, let's go!" Then she runs off after the angered ginger and Buttercup nods at Butch and Brick before following after the two.

"I'll catch up! I need to talk to Beast about something!" Niña yells and hears a chorus of 'okays' down the hall. Niña blinks when she finally notices the black-haired boy standing beside Brick and smiles nervously. Beast notices this and quickly interjects.

"This is my elder brother, Butch Jojo. But he's not really my brother."

Butch nods at her with bored eyes, "Sup." Niña nods then looks back at Beast with a wide grin.

"I really can't believe you're here, Beast! Why didn't you tell me in Messenger? God, if I knew, I would have approached you!" Niña says excitedly and Brick raises an eyebrow at this. How did he not know that Beast had a girl childhood friend? He only ever saw Beast play around with a boy their age. What was his name? Nash? Naaman?

Beast smiles, "I didn't know as well, Niña. It was quite a surprise seeing you and I see you still have bad taste in clothes."Niña blushes furiously and she lightly smacks Beast on the arm, pouting.

"That's mean, Beast! I was really nervous you know!"

/gggggllllrrrrr/

A gurgling sound was heard and Brick facepalms, Butch snorts, and Niña was looking around for the source. Beast blushes and rubs his stomach.

"Oops." Brick rolled his eyes and points to the direction of the cafeteria.

"Let's go before you let out another weird sound." The peachy blush on Beast's face reddened even more and Niña took a few seconds in realization before bursting out laughing.

Niña wiped a tear for dramatic effect, "Beast, you'll always surprise me. Last time, your stomach sounded like… what was that?" The girl took a moment to think then snapped her fingers. "It sounded like bbbbbllllrrrrgggg." Brick couldn't help but snort and Beast had tried to cover his reddened face.

"Or was it ssssssssspppppplllllrrrrttttt?"

"Please, Niña, don't! Eldest brother doesn't need to know about that!" Even Butch was trying his hard not to laugh.

Niña waves it off and smiles, "Sorry, I know you get embarrassed too easily… Anyway, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is…" Niña dug in her bag and smiles pulling out the amusement park ticket. It was color blue and had words 'VIP' printed in gold on the top right and words were written: it said, only 10 people. The ticket also showed the amusement park's picture, but there was no name for the amusement park as of yet.

Butch grabs the ticket out of her hand, "How the hell did you get this?!" Niña's face paled and snatched the ticket away before Butch had read anymore.

"I-I'm Louisse Pierce's manager… So getting this ticket wasn't so hard…" Niña mumbles giving the same excuse she gave to her new friends then turns to Beast, "So do you want to come, Beast?" Brick's eyes widened and he looks at his little brother. Beast notices Brick's pleading gaze from his blank look and nods.

"I'd love to. Is it alright if my brother comes as well?" Niña shrugs.

"Yea, sure. It's a ten person ticket anyway." Butch was quick to join in the conversation.

"Wait, can I come as well?" The girl blinks and looks at Beast who just smiles at her then she sighed.

"Yea, sure. I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

"When is it?" Butch said excitedly and Brick scoffs at the childish glint in Butch's eyes.

Niña blinks up at him, "Its tonight." She looks at the three nervously, mostly Beast. "You're not busy though, right?"

Brick thought about it. He could leave the work to the secretary; it was just some small reports given by the officer-in-arms. He was planning to just watch a movie with Beast anyway and this seemed more fun than the movie.

"Beast and I are free tonight so it's a go." Brick then looks at Butch to see him contemplating with his fingers scratching his chin before shrugging.

"Yea, I'm not busy. The coach wouldn't mind missing me for one day of practice, right?" Brick rolled his eyes at his friend's carefree attitude.

/gggggggglllllllrrrrrgggg/

"Let's just go to the cafeteria before Beast makes another weird sound." Niña and Butch laugh at Brick's words and Beast only got more embarrassed.

The cafeteria is now hustling and bustling with the students just finished with their last period; they were already heading to their desired cliques.

I bet you're wondering how big this cafeteria is? Well, think of a gymnasium; it's twice as big.

All Stars Academy has it all, remind you. The cafeteria has all tables for each of the cliques. Black ones for the emo or dark students, a peace sign for the peace-making or hippy students, you get my drift right?

But we are going to direct you to the table of the popular, also known as the Rulers of All Stars Academy. It is basically royal purple for Duchess Morbucks and pink for Princess Morbucks. They occupy the center of the room… well, a lot of the center because of Princess complaining she didn't want any losers to be near her.

Louisse awed at their table and looks at the two in surprise, "This is seriously an awesome school! They let you color your own tables!"

"Shelves and free stuff that you like are placed under the tables too." Duchess says pulling the said shelf and showing the make up, jewelry, and other accessories within it. That only impressed the two new girls even more.

Louisse and Alexia took a seat across Duchess and began to chat about the basic rules that Duchess had placed on All Stars.

That's when the three walked in.

Basically, everything went silent as almost all of the student body were either staring or laughing quietly at them. Buttercup glared at Duchess who was smirking and started walking to their table.

Now, I guess you're probably wondering. Where are Buttercup's, Blossom's, and Bubbles' table if they aren't apart of any cliques? Well… there's a table for that too.

Directly next to the trash bins.

Alexia snickers at the trio, "So glad I didn't take that seat beside that dyke." Princess laughed.

"I heard that they do a threesome..." Louisse made a disgusted face and stopped listening to the two's conversation when another group came in.

But they weren't just any group.

The fire within her burned even brighter and she glared at the girl with them.

Duchess frowns slightly seeing her boyfriend with that disaster of a loser and clenched her fists when Butch gave the loser a slap on the back. She felt like strangling something seeing the interlocked arms.

"You should've seen Beast that time! We were like 7 at that time and I played a prank on him. I didn't mean to scare him that badly, but he just jumped through the ceiling! God, I wish I could relive those moments again."

Beast blushed red, "P-Please don't say that like I'm not here, Niña." Brick snickered at this. He couldn't believe that his little brother was actually opening up to someone that wasn't any of his friends or him. _In front of those girls too…_ Her face appeared in Brick's mind and he immediately shook his head. No, he has moved on.

He simply can't dwell on the past anymore.

Niña couldn't believe this. Only a couple of years passed and Beast already gained some friends. He has really started to get out of his shell… She thought sadly but kept up her happy façade.

"Niña, we're over here!" The girl turned her head to see Bubbles waving over for her. She smiled and started to walk towards them, but was pulled back by Butch.

Niña looked at his arm still interlocked with hers. "What's the problem, Butch?"

"How about you see at our table? It's better there." Butch snickers and Niña felt anger bubble in her stomach.

She took off his arm and stared at him blankly, "Repeat what you just said, Mr. Jojo." Butch rolled his eyes and put his hands on his pocket.

"You don't have to hang out with those losers just because they helped you, you know? Just hang with us-" He was cut off by the sound of Niña's wry laugh.

Beast felt his heart hammer in his chest at the blank stare on his childhood friend's face. They were all getting along so well… why did Butch have to be like that again?

Niña sighed and nonchalantly turned around. "Those losers are my friends, Mr. Jojo. After what you just said, I really don't want you to come with us on the amusement park." Butch's eyes widened.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry-" Niña lift up her hand to cut him off once again.

"But because you're Beast's friend, I'll still let you go." She gave him one final glare before walking towards the trio's table with her fists clenched to her sides.

Brick gave Butch a look of disbelief before heading towards their table where Boomer was. Beast sighed, "You really shouldn't have said that, Elder brother. Niña cares deeply about her friends… even if they just met today." Then he walked away following Brick.

Butch stared at Niña's retreating figure then looks at the outcasts' table by the trash bins. He saw Buttercup's disapproving stare and he gave her a smirk in return. He wouldn't let them, especially her, know that the bad boy felt guilty and that it was slowly eating him away.

Boomer raised an eyebrow at Brick who sat down across him and Beast followed sitting beside the blonde.

"What the hell just happened over there? You were too far for me to hear." Brick just shrugged and took an apple out of his bag eating it. Boomer rolled his eyes and looked at Beast.

Beast blushed, "I-It's nothing for you to worry about, Younger brother… Elder brother let his tongue slip again…" Boomer scoffed at the 'again' and went back to eating his pudding.

Whispers broke out within all the cliques, but the trio of girls wasn't worried about that. They were worried at the teary-eyed girl approaching them.

Bubbles quickly let the girl sit beside her and rubbed her back. "It's alright, Niña. Whatever happened, happened. Don't let that bring you down." Said girl sniffed and nodded.

Buttercup glared at the popular group and saw Duchess smiling wryly at her. She wasn't even part of any of it and she thinks she's all that? Pathetic. Buttercup growled and glared at black-haired boy who made her friend cry.

How could Butch do that to Niña? Buttercup thought he was a cool guy too and seeing him smirk at her as if nothing happened just made her seethe. She was about to stand up and start yelling when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Buttercup looked to see Blossom shaking her head and rubbed her shoulders; it made the tension in her shoulder relax and Buttercup became calm again.

"Thanks, I needed that." Blossom snorts and pulls out a strawberry shortcake under the table. Don't ask.

Buttercup rolls her eyes as Blossom starts to dig in and she smiled hearing Niña laugh. Bubbles already cheered her up.

The raven-haired girl looks back at Butch and her soccer friends then her friends smiling. She'd always choose her friends in a heartbeat and she's glad that a new one came along.

Duchess glowered at the sight of the losers laughing like her boyfriend didn't just reject that disaster. She grabbed Butch's hand and he looked at her in surprise.

"Babe, you alright?" Duchess smiles and nods.

"Of course. I love you, honey…" She did. She really loved Butch with all her heart.

Butch smiled and pulls her for a sloppy kiss. "I love you too, babe."

Beast could only stare sadly at his friend and felt a presence beside him. He looked up to see Louisse taking a sit beside him. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably and he starts to pick around with his food.

"Hey, Beast… Sorry about earlier, I was just so excited to see you." Beast nods then starts to eat his food. Louisse smiled internally and secretly glaring at that loser. What could Beast see in that loser? Louisse was way prettier and she was really good. What could he see in that tomboy?

"Ms. Lo-"

"Stop calling me Ms. Louisse. Call me Louisse again, Beast. I thought we were friends." She felt a pang in her heart as she said the words. She prayed. Hoped…

Beast smiled, "Of course, Louisse. My apologies." Louisse felt the flutter in her stomach and held back a sigh of contentment.

Beast saw Niña grinning as she puts Buttercup into a headlock and he smiled.

 _He brushed her hair away from her bruised face and smiled, "You are you. Don't beat yourself so much for it. Let those people laugh at you and keep fighting in what you believe in."_

 _She sniffed, the tears running more prominently, "I-I can't! They said all those mean things to me and they even went far as to try to kill me! I-If you weren't there back then, I-I-I-" Her voice shook and she broke into soft sobs. Beast felt broken at that time. Seeing his usually serious, yet childish friend crying like this._

 _He grabbed her face softly and made her look him in the eye. "You told me once before. 'No matter what happens, no matter how hard it's going to be, no matter how many times you fall… don't give up. Keep trying and trying and trying until you succeed. Don't let them win. Don't let your fear beat you.'"_

"Beast?" Said boy snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the irritated singer beside him.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Louisse. I was thinking about something… What were you saying?" He was doing it again. He was calling her 'that' again.

She forced a smile on her face, "I was just saying… there's a party at my place tonight. Do you want to come?" Her anger and jealousy seemed to mix when he shook his head no.

"My friends and I have some place to go tonight so I can't. I'm sorry." She gritted her teeth, but smiled waving it off.

"It's alright. I was really hoping you'd come though…" Louisse hoped he got the hint, but he just shrugged.

/BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG/

The sound of the bell ringing caused mutters of disapproval and complaints as the students start to slowly leave the cafeteria for their next period. Beast stood up and gave a courteous bow for Louisse then walked beside his brother.

Butch slung his arm on Beast's shoulder, "Damn, that singer is really into you." Beast sighed and shrugged off Butch's arm.

"Please don't talk about that." Butch rolls his eyes and just walked off towards his girlfriend.

Boomer looked from the singer then Beast to the retreating figure of Butch.

"Okay, what just happened? How did the Louisse Pierce get into Beast?" Brick just shrugs and leaves him alone to walk with his brother, already blending in with the crowd leaving the cafeteria.

"Won't anyone tell me what's going on?! HEY! Don't leave me!"

* * *

 _ **Author: ... I hope you enjoyed it... I'm sorry for the complete randomness... ughhhh... But I really liked writing this chapter. Please review! Thank you for reading! See ya  
**_

 _ **Thank you again ShiningStar32 for reviewing!**_

 _ **Star out~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: Thanks to those who still kept reading this story! Here's the next chapter, hope ya enjoy it.  
**_

 _ **Beast belongs to Mystical Raven**_

 _ **None of the songs belong to me and are only used for the sake of the story.**_

* * *

The afternoon went by like a blur and it was finally last period. The four girls were alone in a three-way hallway, a few minutes before their last class started.

"My last period is gym so see ya guys later." Buttercup jogged away to the direction of the gym.

"I have Arts class." Bubbles smiled apologetically and went the other way.

"Sorry, Nin. I have Culinary Arts. Your class is near mine so I can walk you there." Niña nodded sad that none of her friends had the same class as her like the last periods, but walked together with Blossom to her class.

In All Stars Academy, the students have the freedom to choose their last period to hone their talents even further. There are many classes to choose such as music, arts, computer, engineer, cooking, athletics, etc.

Buttercup wanted to become the best soccer player there is so her last period of course is gym.

Bubbles wanted to become a fashion designer, but her teacher couldn't teach the fashionista anymore so the blonde had to choose arts as it was her second talent.

Blossom wanted to become a pâtissier so she chose Culinary Arts as she had a very good talent in cooking desserts.

And Niña…

Blossom was perplexed when the two were nearing their classes. She wondered out loud, "Why'd you choose that class…?"

"Huh? What's wrong with music?" Niña looked at Blossom in confusion and Blossom put her hand over her mouth in shock that she said it out loud.

"I-I mean… you can sing?" Niña blinked at the question and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the only talent I think I have…" Blossom's eyes widened at the glazed look on the girl's face before it changed into a smile. "Why'd ya choose Culinary Arts?"

"Oh! Uhm… I love to cook… especially desserts." Blossom frowned when that person's face came in her mind and she shook her head.

Niña scratched her chin, "You know… I heard from someone that chefs love to cook because someone inspired them to do so." Blossom felt her cheeks heat and Niña smiled suspiciously at the red-faced ginger. "Who is that person, hmmm~?"

Blossom glared and stomped away, "Wh-What…! I-I chose to cook and no one else inspired me to!" Niña laughed.

"Sorry, sorry… I was just messing with ya. See ya after class!" Niña waved farewell and walked to the music room.

"Yea, see ya…" And the bell rang for the start of last period.

 ***With Buttercup***

Buttercup had changed into her gym clothes as soon as the bell rang. Like some girls, she wore long shorts instead of the short shorts and the loose, blue PE shirt.

"Yo, BC!" The raven-haired glared at Butch as he jogged over to her with a bright smile on his face.

"What?" She snapped at him and he sighed, running his fingers through his spiked hair.

"I'm going to apologize, alright? So stop being so grumpy! We're best bros, aren't we?" _Only in the field are we friends…_ Buttercup thought sadly, but nonetheless nodded and walked with Butch to where the coach had gathered the rest of the team.

"You know the drills so move it!" The coach yelled and at that point, Buttercup's mindset was only on the drills.

Jogging alongside his friend, Mitch, Butch kept staring at Buttercup from behind. She was perhaps the only girl in the team and no one made any complaints, even the School Board didn't say a thing. Mitch notices this and nudged Butch on the arm.

"Damn, Butch. You're already dating the hottest girl in here and you want to get some of that too?" Butch's face flushed and he glared at Mitch.

"Wh-What?! No way! BC is like my little bro!"

"Jojo, your legs are the only ones that should be moving! Say anything more and you'll have more sets!" Butch glared at Mitch before running ahead. Mitch had a smirk on his face watching Butch talking with Buttercup.

 ** _*With Bubbles*_**

 _Bubbles, you have to be calm! This is a once in a life time opportunity so don't you dare waste it!_

"Hey, Bubs. You alright?" Boomer asked the red-face blonde and she quickly nodded.

"Y-Y-Yep, totally fine, Boomer!" _Oh my god! He called me 'Bubs'!_ Inner Bubbles squealed and hearts floated around her head. Outer Bubbles calmed down and quickly started the drawing.

Ms. Fauvis paired the students and told them to draw each other through charcoal or just plain sketching. But she just couldn't believe her luck!

She took a breath and picked up a pencil to start drawing Boomer on her sketchpad. She shouldn't get distracted by this. If she fails then her life as a artist might as well end.

Why is Bubbles so serious you ask? All Stars Academy is a serious school where only the best of the best can stay to hone their talents. If you fail even once then you are expelled. That's why Bubbles is serious.

Boomer gulped and picked up a charcoal to start drawing as well. He couldn't believe his luck! Bubbles Willows is his partner! Not only that,… he can finally draw her up so close! His heart hammered in his chest as he watched her skillfully move her hand.

Bubbles looked up from her work and saw Boomer staring at her. She blushed, "Uhmm… I think you should get to drawing as well, Boomer…" Said boy snaps out of his thoughts and nodded, looking down. He hoped no one saw his reddening face.

 ***With Blossom***

"Now, the dish that you'll be making has to have pacific saury and it should be a main dish! You have two hours to make it! Now get moving!" Chef Snow claps her hands and everyone but Blossom starts running towards the cooler where the fish was stored. As everyone scrambled to get the fresh fish, Blossom began prepping the stuff needed for her dish.

She couldn't help but think about that person while she worked. The thing that made her dishes delicious wasn't how she prepared them, but the feelings she poured into them when she made them. She looked around to see everyone else already cooking their fish so Blossom decided to get her pacific saury ready.

Chef Snow yawned tiredly as his students quietly made their dish; the only sounds that could be heard where of the utensils they used as they cooked. But he watched Blossom mostly. Though she said that she wanted to be a pâtissier, he expected her to be more than that with such a blossoming talent as hers.

/knock/

Chef Snow gestured for the person to come in and Blossom's eyes widened at the sight of Brick. The two stared at each other before Blossom yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" Brick stared blankly at her and looked at Chef Snow who in return sighed.

"Ms. Lakes, calm down… Mr. Grayson volunteered to judge everyone's dishes since his younger brother who was usually the judge was needed by Mr. Swift." Chef Snow noticed the heavy tension between the two and he sighed. What had he gotten into?

"I don't want to see you too, Pinkie, but I'm here for Beast. It's not like I want to see your ugly face." Brick leaned on the wall and waved his hand to the other students. "Continue on your dish. You have half an hour left to finish it." Blossom glared at the ginger, but continued on her dish. The only thing she needed to do was finish up her pacific saury.

Brick watched the ginger in silence. Chef Snow notices this and cleared his throat only for Brick to hear. "I know you two loath each other, but judge Ms. Lakes' dish honestly, got that?" Brick raises an eyebrow at the fatherly tone but nodded.

"Hn. Blossom always had a knack for this anyway. So there's no way her dish wouldn't be delicious." The chef looked perplexed at the frown on Brick's face and sighed, ignoring it. Thinking too much always gave him a head ache.

 ***With Niña***

"Niña?" Said girl blinked at the shock look on Beast's face.

"Beast, you chose music as last period?" Beast shook his head and Niña took a seat beside him. Everyone started to whisper, but the two ignored it.

"Not really. Mr. Swift asked me to listen and judge the students who would be singing… Why'd you choose music?" Niña flinched at the intense stare Beast gave her.

"I was pressured by the principal... he found me singing in the hallway…" Beast chuckled at the pink blush on his friend's face.

"Same as ever, huh?" Niña pouts and lightly slaps Beast on the shoulder.

"That's mean!"

Meanwhile, Louisse was glaring at the two's friendly chatter and her fists clenched on the skirt of her dress. Those sitting close to her notices her deadly aura and sat far away from the angry singer. Everyone was chatting loudly with their friends until it all fell silent when an elderly man entered.

Mr. Swift glared at each of his students and clapped his hands, "All right… For today's class, we will be having Mr. Grayson here…" He gestures to the now shrinking Beast and Niña immediately pulls him up. "…listen to you. If both of us hear one single mistake,… you'll know what will happen right?" Everyone except Louisse, Niña, and Beast gulps fearfully.

Niña mutters quietly, "What does he mean by that, Beast…?"

"One mistake and you'll get a failing grade. A failing grade in All Stars means expulsion." Niña now regrets choosing music as her last period.

Louisse rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. She already has an amazing voice, so there's no reason to expel her. She can pass this in a breeze.

The first to sing was a girl with her last name that started with an A so Niña guessed that it was going to be by alphabetical order. Beast had already gone to Mr. Swift to the center of the room to listen closely. The girl began to sing a classic song with confidence, but then her voice cracked near the ending and so she was expelled as of now. Yep, she definitely regrets choosing music.

After 30 minutes passed with already 5 students expelled, it was finally Louisse's turn to sing. Niña leans back and narrowed her eyes at the confident girl. She knew that the singer was really good so there was no way that she would be expelled.

"I'll be singing 'Stone Cold' by Demi Lovato." Louisse smiled at Beast who just nodded back. Her heart clenched painfully.

" _Stone cold Stone cold  
You see me standing  
But I'm dyin' on the floor  
Stone cold  
Stone cold  
Maybe if I don't cry  
I won't feel anymore._"

When she began singing, everyone was in stunned silence; they just stared at her with widened eyes.

" _Stone cold  
Baby  
God knows I try to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am  
Even if I can't understand  
I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth  
Me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her  
I'm happy for you_."

Louisse directed this to Beast with a sadden look on her face and Niña didn't fail to notice this. Her eyes widened at the sight and she scratched her head in confusion. When did Louisse had a crush on Beast...?

" _Hmm, mm-mm, mm  
Stone cold  
Stone cold  
You're dancing with her  
While I'm staring at my phone  
Stone cold  
Stone cold  
I was your amber, but now  
She's your shade of gold_."

Beast knew that Louisse had a crush on him since they were children, but he didn't reciprocate the feelings she had for him. He could ever only think of her as nothing more than her friend. If she thought that singing this song would make him think otherwise, she's dead wrong. _  
_

" _Stone cold  
Baby  
God knows I try to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am  
Even if I can't understand  
I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth  
Me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her  
I'm happy for you_..."

After she said those last words, everyone left started to clap loudly and whistles from the boys were heard. She smiled and waved like when she was on stage performing. Mr. Swift smiled, "Well done, Ms. Pierce, as expected of you. You may return to your seat now." Louisse nodded and smiled again at Beast who decided to smile back just to be nice.

"Now, next is… Ms. Sing?" It sounded like 'missing' so everyone was laughing as Niña shuffled nervously towards where Mr. Swift was. Beast gave her a thumbs up and she nodded confidently though her legs felt like jello at that point.

Mr. Swift scoffed at the timid girl, "What are you going to sing?" Niña bit her lip nervously. What did she want to sing? She looked at Beast then thought about her friends. "I said-"

"Errm… I-I'll be singing 'Secrets' by Nadar Sams…" Mr. Swift raises an eyebrow then gestures for her to start singing. "Is it fine to use the room's piano if I may…?" Mr. Swift rolls his eyes, but nodded wanting for this to get over with.

"Can she even sing?" One whispered and it accompanied a chorus of hurtful words, but the girl paid no mind to it as she sat down facing the piano.

Niña took a breath then started to move her fingers on the piano. The gentle sound of the keys made the backstabbing words quiet down to listen and when the intro ended, Niña began singing softly. _I hope that no one finds out..._

" _I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

 _Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_."

Louisse's eyes widened at the softness and well-toned voice and she instinctively leaned forward to listen better. That voice sounded really familiar...? When did she heard that?

" _My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

 _Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that are like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_."

Beast smiled watching his friend sing. This were the times that he like her the most; when she was so lost in her thoughts that she'd just smile brightly. _It's so hard to keep it up, right, Niña…?_ Beast thought, slightly concerned.

" _Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can't blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

 _So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that delight those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away_…"

When the song ended, Niña looked at Mr. Swift expectantly and he snapped away from his shock.

"V-Very good, Ms. Sing…" Niña smiled bashfully and gave a high-five to Beast as she passed him. Louisse saw this and gritted her teeth. _When did she have a voice like that?!_ Louisse thought outraged. _Her voice was like that of a newbie before so how-?!_

"Next…"

 ***Back with the greens***

It was almost time for dismissal and Buttercup was already excited for the amusement park. The last thing they needed to do was just a strategic meaning against Mount Bright International School so Buttercup just thought about what her first ride was. Should she do the rollercoaster first…? Or the spinner? So many choices and they could only stay there for a few hours!

Buttercup was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Mitch and the other team players closing in on her with a bucket of water. She feels an eerie presence behind and was going to dodge, but she was too late she was already drenched with water from head to toe. Laughs echoed around the field and Buttercup felt her face heat in anger and embarrassment as the shirt clung to her torso.

"Wow, BC! You're a tomboy, but you still got a good body, eh?" Mitch howled and Buttercup glared at him furiously.

"You little piece of-" She was cut off as a jacket was draped on her shoulders; the familiar scent of fresh mint told her that it was Butch's. The same boy passed her and she felt the words she was supposed to say get stuck in her throat at the darkening glare on her soccer friend's face. She usually saw Butch as nonchalant, cocky, or carefree, but this Butch…

Mitch didn't seem to notice the dark look on Butch and he grinned. "C'mon, Butch, this was just for fun! Don't be so-" A fist connected to his face and he fell hard on the ground. His eyes were wide and he put his hand over his cheek but winced at the pain.

"That's just a warning, Mitchelson… Do anything like that to Buttercup again and you'll suffer something more worse than my fist on your face." Mitch cowered under Butch's threatening glare and nodded fearing his life.

Butch turned towards Buttercup who was still in shock and put his arm on her shoulders and gently pushed her towards the showers. Buttercup finally manages to snap out of her shock and glares at the black-haired boy, "I could take care of myself, you know?" Butch remained silent, but nodded. Buttercup bit the inside of her cheek then sighed, feeling the heat rising up to her face.

"Th-Thanks for helping me, Butch…" Butch looked down to see a light pink on Buttercup's cheeks and he smiled.

"No problem, BC. That's what friends are for." Buttercup felt a pang in her chest and she forced a smile on her face hoping it looked natural.

"Yea…"

 ***With the blues***

Bubbles smiled and looked at the masterpiece she drew. She hoped Boomer would like it…

"Is it alright, Boomer?" She gave her sketchpad to Boomer and his eyes widened.

"Alright…?" Bubbles felt disheartened at his nonchalant tone. "It's amazing, Bubbles! I can't believe you can draw like this!" Boomer's sudden outburst caused everyone to look at the two blondes and Bubbles blushed.

"Th-Thank you, Boomer... that means a lot to me…" Of course she whispered the last part. She was far too embarrassed to say it out loud. Unlucky for her, Boomer heard it loud and clear and he blushed ferociously. _Does she…? No way! There's no way someone like her…with me…_ Boomer thought and shook his head.

He gave her his sketchpad, "How about mine, Bubs?"

"I-It's beautiful…" Bubbles couldn't believe he added every single detail of her and she couldn't help but blush.

Ms. Fauvis chuckled at the two blushing blondes completely aware that the two were infatuated with each other. She already knew that the two were excellent artists so she already put A+ on their cards. She looked at the clock and saw that only 15 minutes were left before she'd let everyone go.

"Ms. Willows, Mr. Nights, since both of you are already done with your drawings. You may leave now." The two smiled and thanked her before packing their stuff. The teacher wondered how the two would get together… oh so many, many, many thoughts ran through her head and the rest of the student wondered why the hell their teacher was blushing madly with drool on the side of her mouth.

 ***With the reds***

Most had already passed their dishes and none was expelled. Brick looked at Chef Snow who was snoring loudly on his desk then looked at the cooking students. _He taught them well…_ The ginger thought and his eyes wondered to Blossom who already doing some finishing touches on her dish.

Blossom smiled proudly at her dish and picked it up to serve to Brick. Chef Snow immediately wakes up when he smells Blossom's dish and his eyes immediately widens.

"Carpaccio?! Ms. Lakes, this goes beyond your outrageous desserts!" The students began to whisper when they saw the pacific saury dish Blossom just made. The reason why Chef Snow is shocked is because Carpaccio isn't a main dish and is usually served as an appetizer.

Blossom smiles mysteriously, "Chef, this isn't an appetizer. I'll tell you that it is most definitely a main dish." Brick raises an eyebrow and grabs a fork.

"Whatever, I'm just going to eat this so everything's done." But before Brick could even move, Blossom grabbed his hand.

"Wait! I forgot to do something!" She immediately lets go and brings out a burner then starts scorching the fish. Chef Snow's eyes widened at the aroma it emitted and he licked his lips unconsciously. Unlike the others, Brick wasn't thinking about the dish. He was thinking about how Blossom's hand was on his… and how small and soft it was… He shook off the blush he knew that was on his cheeks and was glad that no one noticed it.

"Now, it's completed! It's called 'Scorched Pacific Saury Carpaccio'. It is made with pacific saury, allspice, radish, baby spinach, and dressed with extra virgin oil, white vinegar, and the fish's innards. It also has a flavoring base of soy sauce, mirin, sake, and vinegar!" Blossom says enthusiastically and Chef Snow sweatdropped.

"You… didn't have to explain all that, Ms. Lakes…"

"Your welcome!" Brick rolls his eyes and wanting it to be over with took a bite. It was beyond delicious. He couldn't even explain the outrageous deliciousness the dish had and he looked at Blossom with a small smile on his face.

"Still delicious as always, Blossom." Blossom felt her face heat up at his words. She…? Delicious?

She fumed angrily and stomped out of the room, "Stupid Brick!" Brick blinked then looked at Chef Snow.

"What did I do?" Chef Snow rolls his eyes and pats the ginger on the shoulder.

"Think about what you just said, boy. Everyone, you are dismissed!" Brick thought about what he said as everyone piled out of the room leaving him and the chef alone. 'Still delicious as always, Blossom.' Still delicious… her… Brick felt his face heat up and he stomped out of the room as well and Chef Snow chuckled.

"That's youth for ya."

 ***Outside of All Stars Academy***

A mysterious figure giggled loudly in the parking lot of the school and everyone made sure to stay out of her way.

"Goodie, goodie! I can't wait to see Bubbly, Cupie, and Cousin Blossy!" Her almond lavender glowed brightly with happiness.

* * *

 _ **Author: That's all for now. Thank you again for taking your time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Next chapter will be about the amusement park so I wonder how it'll go, hmmm~  
**_

 _ **Thank you ShiningStar32 for yet again reviewing! Love your review a lot.**_

 _ **Star out~**_

 _ **P.S. Secrets is sung by OneRepublic not by my OC, Nadar Sams, alright?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author: Thanks to those who still kept reading this story! Here's the next chapter, hope ya enjoy it.  
**_

 _ **Beast and Belle belongs to Mystical Raven**_

 _ **P.S. I'M PRETTY SURE THIS WILL BE SOME RANDOM STUFF I'M GOING TO WRITE SO I'M SORRY!**_

* * *

Jake Jojo was in a very foul mood that afternoon. Everyone kept sneaking glances at him in the hallway and whispered about him and that new kid.

"Th-There's no way though… Only Butch ever put Jake in his place…" He felt his mouth twitch and resisted the urge to growl loudly. He decided to just glare at about everybody who walked past him and no one made another sound.

Although Jake Jojo is called an emo trouble kid, he's one of the top 5 talented students in All Stars. His talent would be writing stories. It shocked almost everyone when they found out that he wasn't an athlete like his twin brother or a smart ass like Brick, but a bookworm who enjoyed telling or reading tales and writing them.

Jake blinked at the sight of a brown-haired girl having tea in the middle of the parking lot and in front of the school entrance. She didn't seem to notice him or the other people as she just continued chatting to two toys (a stuffed bear and a pumpkin?) on the tea table. He looked around to see that no one was attempting to tell her that it was off-limits for non-students to have tea and he decided to be the one to do it so he approached her.

He cleared his throat and bluntly stated, "Hey, can you move it? You aren't supposed to have tea here. You are in school property." The girl looked up at him and gasped. Her almond lavender eyes shining with odd excitement.

"Oh! Mina, Jack, we have a guest! Come, take a sit beside Mina." The girl forcibly pulled Jake to take a sit by the stuffed bear. "Do you want one lump or two, Siri?" Jake's left eye twitched and he growled.

"What the fu-"

"Tsk, tsk. Siri is grumpy so he gets three lumps." She shook her head and put three lumps into the cup in front of Jake and he felt even more furious. He wanted to hit something, but then remembered his anger management classes. One breath at a time… inhale… exhale… He did it again before glaring at the weirdo before him.

"As I said earlier, you are not allowed to do this. You are in s-" He was cut off when she suddenly squealed looking at something behind him. Jake felt his eye twitch and he turned to see Boomer and his crush.

Bubbles' POV

"Belle? What are you doing here?!" I gasped in shock. Belle was Blossom's cousin and people like Buttercup for example usually referred to her as an insane lunatic, but that's not what I saw. Belle is special in her own way and always showed it, and she's also a great cook like Blossom. She doesn't go to All Stars anymore after that incident, which I don't really want to remember.

"Jake, why are you having tea in the parking lot?" Boomer queries and I gasped again when I finally noticed the Jake Jojo sitting on one of Belle's portable tea-time chairs. Jake's eye twitched and I flinched when he snarled at me.

"Tell this insane fucking friend of yours that it is off-limits for her to have tea on school property." I nodded fearfully and turned to Belle who was placing flowers in Jake's hair.

"B-Belle, I-I think you shouldn't do that…" Belle looked at me wide-eyed and gasped.

"Bubbly! Are you saying no tea time?!" No, not that!

"O-Of course we can have tea time, Belle… but not on the school's parking lot, it's off-limits." But Belle didn't seem to be listening.

"NO TEA TIME?!" Boomer was getting a bit worried at the crazed look on Belle's face.

"Uh…Bubbles?"

"Oh, no…" This was bad, very, very bad. Where was Blossom when we needed her?

Third Person's POV

*With Blossom and Co.*

Excluding the blues, everyone else were gathered together and were heading towards the parking lot of All Stars Academy. The boys were in the back and the girls in front of them.

"ACHOO!" Blossom sneezed and Niña raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Pinkie?" She asked and Blossom gritted her teeth at the nickname. She felt Brick's mocking smirk behind her and she smiled forcefully at Niña.

"I'm okay, its normal. And please don't call me Pinkie." Niña pursed her lips then pointed behind her.

"How come Brick can call you that?" Blossom's eye twitched. "I mean, it's actually fits you with your pink eyes."

Buttercup leans to Niña and whispered, "Uhh,… you must've noticed this, but Bloss hates Brick and you calling her what he calls her pisses her off."

"I'm still calling her Pinkie." This only seemed to annoy Blossom further and Niña just laughed at her. Beast smiled and chuckled quietly as well. Butch notices this and nudges the silver-haired boy.

He whispers in a low tone so only Beast could hear, "Do you like that girl, Beast?" Beast blinks at Butch and looks at Niña almost sadly.

He responds in a quiet manner as well, "I do, actually... but she doesn't like me the way I like her. So I treat her like a little sister the same way she treats me as her best friend. I still have those lingering feelings for her, but mostly I think of her as my childhood best friend."

Brick heard this of course and he looked at Niña. He was suspicious of her; even if she was merely a manager of the famous Louisse Pierce, the only way you can get into All Stars was that you had a blossoming talent. _Who is she…?_ Brick wondered.

Butch felt sympathetic for Beast; having hidden his feelings for the girl he liked, but instead of pursuing after her, he just became her best friend. His eyes wondered to Buttercup and he shook his head. What was he thinking? He doesn't like Buttercup-well, he does like her but as a friend. Just a friend. So what if he get jealous when other guys (especially Boomer or Brick) hang around her? He was just being an overprotective friend, it was nothing. Absolutely-

"Hey, Butch, are you and Buttercup dating or something?" This sudden question coming out of Niña caused different reactions from everyone; Butch chocked on air, Beast blinked, Brick covered his mouth, Blossom facepalmed, and Buttercup turned her face away. Not noticing the reactions, Niña pressed on the question, "Well, do ya?"

Blossom was the one to answer the question. She cleared her throat, "Uhm… Butch and Buttercup are just soccer friends, Nin. He's dating Duchess Morbucks… By the way, why are you asking this?"

Niña shrugged, "Simply curious. And- Oh, look, the entrance is right there." She was right and everyone walked out of the school. The five still pondered on the question and the ones who were most hit by it were still getting over it. But that was quickly forgotten at the sight before them.

"Belle…! Why are you tying people up and forcing them on your tea party AGAIN?!" Blossom yells and face-palms at the same time. The brown-haired girl giggles and waves a finger at the fuming Blossom.

"Now, now, cousin Blossy… Too much smokey smoke coming out will burn your brain." Blossom's left eye twitched and she growled. Niña snorts at this and this didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. She tilts her head and looks directly at Niña.

"Who is she? I haven't seen her before." Buttercup saw that Blossom was still in the middle of her internal rage arguments and sighs.

"Belle, this is Niña. Niña, this is Belle. She's Blossom's cousin." Niña smiles and holds out her hand.

"Hi." Belle narrows her eyes at her and Niña drops down her hand. "Uh.. well, this is awkward…" She turns to Beast for help, but instead saw a sight she has never seen before.

Beast had fallen so deep in love.

Duchess' POV

"Wow, Duchess… Nice limousine…" I smirked as I flipped my hair at Louisse Pierce. Of course, I had to show off my riches. There's no way I'll be like those common people; after all, I'm a queen. I'm not lying. My daddy is the owner of the 1# company of the world, Morbucks Enterprise, and I'm the next in line.

"I know what you're thinking, Duchie!" Princess glares at me. "Don't forget our half-brother, Count! Remember Daddy likes him very much and I'm pretty sure he'll be the next heir. If not him, I'm the heir!" I rolled my eyes and just wave her off with my hand. Princess is an airhead so she doesn't know that I got Daddy to sign a contract that I'll be the next heir and soon-

"Hey, Duchess, isn't that your boyfriend over there with those losers?" Olive says pointing towards the parking lot by the entrance and she was right, my Butch was there with those four lo- wait, what is that expelled loser doing here? Make those five losers.

I looked over at my friends and smiled, "Why don't we greet them, girls? It'll be nice." All of them nod except Louisse. She had this jealous look on her face and a light bulb lit on my head. During lunch, Louisse was talking with that shy boy, Beast… she definitely has a crush on him, but seems like he likes that loser, Niña.

I linked my arm with Louisse and she looks at my confused. "Come on, Louisse. You're going to miss out on the fun." I smirked when she nodded though she doesn't seem to have the enthusiasm like I did. Well, she'll be happy when I humiliate those losers.

Niña's POV

Okay… first, Belle and I don't seem to get along well. Second, Jake is glaring at me again (seriously, why does this dude hate me so much? He'll definitely get wrinkles…) And thirdly,… ehem… SQUEEEEEEE! Beast finally has a crush!

Like seriously. He has this stunned look in his eyes as if he was struck by cupid and his cheeks seemed even redder than usual! Seeing him like this just makes me sooooo excited! I have to invite this girl even though she doesn't like me to that amusement park and I'll make sure to bring these two together!

I quickly grabbed Belle's hands and looked her in the eye before Blossom runs her mouth. "Wanna go to the amusement park with us? We're heading there right now!" I was happy that Bubbles shared my enthusiasm (by the way, Buttercup and Butch got them out of their predicament) as she soon was beside me with joy.

"Let's go, Belle! It's going to be soo fun! We can have a tea party there when we take a break!" Belle's eyes instantly sparkled and she nodded vigorously.

"Are you sure, Nin…? Belle can get a lot crazy…" Buttercup says concerned and I roll my eyes scoffing.

"I've dealt with fans trying to get to Louisse! Crazy I can handle."

Buttercup sighs, "If you say so…" Someone then pulls me and I look to see Butch grinning. Memories from earlier floated in and I stared blankly at him.

"Ok, ok… sorry about earlier, alright?" At least he said sorry. I nodded giving a small smile. "Can my twin bro come too? Or is the ticket already full from inviting this girl?" Jake was glaring at me. I'm guessing he was trying to say 'say no and you'll live for now.' I was about to say no when Brick cuts me off.

"Actually, he's the tenth person, Butch, so he can come along." My eye twitched. Why was he saying that as if HE owned the ticket and not me? Butch looks at me and I sigh nodding.

"You heard him, Butch…" I smiled apologetically at Jake whose glare had intensified. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. But seriously, he'll definitely get wrinkles from all the glaring.

"Woah, woah, woah! I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" We all blinked and I looked to see the blonde guy who was tied earlier to a chair. Who is he? Brick answered my question after facepalming.

"Jeez, I forgot that Boomer wasn't with us earlier…" Brick glances at me then glances at this Boomer. "Boomer, Niña. Niña, Boomer. We're invited by the new girl to that closed amusement park near here, Boom. Do you want to come along?" My mouth twitched.

"Wait a minute there, buddy-!" "That's cool! You won't mind right, Niña?" Boomer looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes that I immediately forgot my irritation on Brick and I just melted. Melted because he was so cute with those freckles and those ocean blue eyes! I think I can swim in them forever…

"Of course…" I sighed dreamily. When Boomer starts jumping around happily, I feel another glare on my back and I turned to see Bubbles smiling at me. I smiled back at her. Creepy…

"It's getting late, we should-"

"Babe, I've been looking for you~" I think I felt a chill run down my spine. I smiled at Louisse. Make that three glares piercing me like knives…

Third Person's POV

Buttercup clenched her fists as she glared at Duchess. "Duchess, what are you doing here?" Her growl made no effect on the brunette as she links arms with Butch.

Butch smiles at her, "Babe, I told you I'd be hanging with my friends today so I can't go to that party." This caught Niña's attention and she smiled forcefully at Louisse who in return glared at her.

Duchess pouts and it made Buttercup choke. "But, baby… I want you…" Buttercup held back her shiver, but Niña just started gagging very very loud. Duchess and her cronies glare at her.

"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DATING A SLUT LIKE HER, BUTCH!" Everyone gasped. No one, and I mean no one, has ever lived to stay in All Stars to ever say that to Duchess.

Blossom quickly whispers, "Niña, apologize right now if you still want to stay here!" Niña rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on, Blossy! Weren't you disgusted by that? And isn't she still seventeen?! Why the hell is she saying those kinds of things at that age! She needs to know some morals!" She points at Duchess. That was just disgusting! If no one was saying anything, then she'll say it!

Buttercup must stay strong. That's right, she must not laugh! She was definitely siding with her friend on this, but she can't say it openly or Duchess will make sure she gets expelled and she can't have that. Her future depends on this!

Little did Buttercup knew, the others were also secretly cheering Niña on.

Niña continued on, "I have no idea why everyone is so scared of you anyway. You're just some spoiled rich brat who thinks everything will go her way when she says so!" Her cheeks were ablazed by the adrenaline and after a few seconds, realization hits her and she gasps.

Oh god, she's dead.

Duchess was glaring at her so cold it was as if she was going to freeze to death.

"You just signed your expulsion, loser. Come on, girls, I think we have had enough of this." She turns around and struts away from the ten with her cronies following behind her.

Louisse's heart hammered fearfully in her chest as she stares at Duchess' angry face. Even though she only met Duchess today, she knew that no one would mess with Duchess for one reason only. Olive told her that the reason that no one messed with Duchess because there was one student who had made her so angry that she got expelled from All Stars Academy.

 _"But, you know, that's only one-fourth of Duchess' power… if you got her really really furious, she just won't get you expelled… she'll make sure you regret ever living in the first place."_

"Louisse, what are you still standing around for?" Louisse snaps out of her thoughts and smiles nervously at Duchess. Her angry face was gone, but she knew that she was still furious; her fury was swirling within her starry eyes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Princess rolls her eyes.

"Let's, like, go to your party right now." Louisse smiles and nods. She was glad that she was on Duchess' good side.

Niña was on the ground bowing at Butch. "Butch, I'm terribly sorry for saying that to your girlfriend! She just reminded me of someone really annoying and I just had to say it out loud!"

Butch sighs, scratching the back of his head, "Its fine, Nin. But even if you apologize to me, Duchess won't let this go…" Everyone blinks at Niña when she sighs in relief.

Bubbles says nervously, "Uhm… Aren't you scared, Nin? You just angered Duchess." Said girl scoffs and stands up from the ground, patting off the dirt from her dress.

"I'm just happy that Butch forgave me. Anyway, let's get going to that amusement park! Time is a wasting!" Niña says happily turning around and walking away.

"Wait, Nin! You can't just-" Blossom was cut off by a hand on her shoulder and she turns to see Beast shaking his head.

"She might seem like she's fine, but she's actually scared. She's acting this way to cover up her fear." Beast smiled looking at his feet. "So, please just go along with her act for now…"

Blossom sighs, "Fine… Let's go the amusement park then…" Everyone began to walk towards the direction of the amusement park. Even though everything should be happy, it was just filled with the tension from earlier.

Unknown POV

"I'm just happy that Butch forgave me. Anyway, let's get going to that amusement park! Time is a wasting!" My eyes widened at the fearful look on her face which she quickly covered with a gleeful smile. I shook my head. Was I caring? No way, I should be glad. She just signed her death warrant and she'll be humiliated all her life. I don't even have to take matters into my hands; she'll suffer ever day of her life after messing with Duchess Morbucks.

 _ **So why aren't you?**_ I shook my head.

"Hey, you alright?" Butch asks me and I sighed.

"You go ahead… I left something so I'll catch up later."

* * *

 _ **Author: I'm really really really sorry... I said that this chapter was going to be the amusement park, but then this happened! Really sorry... This is part of a plot which I thought off in my head and it got all twisted in the end of this chapter... I hope you enjoyed it... Thank you to Ash141 and guest Rachel for reviewing!  
**_

 _ **Thanks to Ash141 for adding this to her favourites.**_

 _ **Thanks to Ash141, violetbautista09, and cat hybrid12 for adding this to their story alerts.**_

 _ **Star out~**_


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown POV

 _Why was I doing this?_

My eyes searched for the room where **they** usually gathered.

 _Why did it matter to me if she gets humiliated by Duchess? Wasn't I supposed to be happy that such a thing happened? She deserved it after making that rumour spread throughout the school._

Tears brimmed her brown eyes as fear clouded her face.

 _She shouldn't have messed with Duchess. Why the hell did she even say those words? And what confuses me more was the fact that Butch did not even lift a finger to defend his girlfriend._ My brows furrowed at this new found information. _He'd punch me if I said anything rude about his girlfriend, but when Niña said it..._ My eyes widened. _...he looked away._

 _He fucking looked away._

"Jake Jojo, what are you doing here?" So lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized I entered into the the Rulers' domain. My eye twitched, disgusted at the royal decor that filled the whole room. My nose scrunched at the smell of so many kinds of perfume mixing into place.

My dull eyes landed to the girl who asked me the question...Princess. A frown crossed my blank features looking over at Duchess. She was already typing into her laptop and a phone was placed against ear. I had to stop her.

"Uh, hello? I'm asking a question over here!" The spoiled brat's screech snapped Duchess out of her concentration and she looked at me. Her starry eyes widened.

I smiled. "Yo, soon to be sister-in-law." The words coming out of my mouth made me want to vomit. Why the hell was Butch dating this fake in the first place? I blinked back into focus at the subject at hand. _Focus, Jake, remember why you're here._

"Jake, this is a surprise... I assumed you never liked me." _And I never will._ Her suspicious eyes told me that she didn't accept my act, but I could care less right now. Time was wasting.

"Haha, really, Duchess? Just because I don't speak or look at you, doesn't mean I don't like you." I felt so disgusted right now. _Why the hell was I doing this again?_ "You are, after all, my big bro's girlfriend." Being a great story teller had its perks here; this meant I could pretend really well.

Duchess blushed and I smirked internally. _Infiltration success._ "W-Well then...what do I owe the pleasure for you being here?" The bitchy side of her was gone; now she just looked like a silly, school girl who had a flimsy crush on a guy.

 _This was it. How am I going to approach this subject?_

"Well, you see..." I swallowed down my pride and cursed her teary face in my mind. "...I came here to apologize for what Niña did." The temperature dropped to what felt like 10 degrees and time stilled as Duchess' embarrassed face turned into what looked like rage, fury, and madness. Not only her though, but also the other girls in the room. Most were in shock, maybe because of the fact that I never apologized.

 _I'll make sure she suffers 20 times the humiliation I am feeling right now._ My subconscious snarled angrily, but my outside face was filled with guilt and apologetic shit that I didn't want to name.

"What...?" Her chilling voice caused the temperature to drop more and my eyes flickered to the floor in shame.

 _This is just a story you're telling, Jake. This isn't real._ "You must be confused, Duchess-! But...it wasn't her that said those things..." I took a deep breath for dramatic affect. "I ordered her to." Whispers broke out around the room, but my entire being was focused on keeping on the act. If I listened now, I will go wild.

There was no fucking way I wanted to do this anymore.

Her teary face appeared in my mind again and my fists clenched, nails digging into the skin.

 _Fuck. Just let this be over with._

Butch's POV

I would look behind me with each passing minutes hoping the my little brother would finally catch up. Piercing glares stabbed my whole being as sweat trickled down my forehead.

We were currently in front of the no named amusement park ready to go in and have the most awesome time of our life, but we couldn't go in until Jake arrived.

"Where the hell is your brother, Butch?!" Brick hissed, way past his patience limit. I gulped. It was rare to see Brick pissed, but on those rare times, he was hell to deal with.

"Calm down, Brick. Jake will be here any second." Niña sighed also looking down the path behind me searching for my grey-eyed brother. The fear in her eyes was gone, instead annoyance and anxiety took its place. Her eyes kept flickering back to the amusement park nervously.

But I was more worried about my brother. Its been 20 minutes since he left and another minute has passed again. I know he was strong, but there were times he took his strength for granted.

 **Blood. There was too much blood.**

I blinked back into focus. No, don't remember it. This night is going to be fun. Jake is going to run up the street and say his sorry as I kick his ass for making me worry and for waiting with aching legs in this chilly weather.

A soft, warm hand touched my shoulder, which snapped me out of my thoughts. A pair of concerned, emerald eyes met mine and I felt my breath hitch. It was as if time stopped at that exact moment.

"Hey, you ok?" Her husky voice snapped me out of my daze. "You were shaking..."

I smiled, showing my teeth. "Yea, thanks for asking. I'm just..."

"Ah, 2nd Elder Brother!" Beast's timid voice cut me off and we all turned to see Jake walking leisurely over to us.

A bored look crossed his face as he held up a sharp, small knife. "Found it. Let's go." My eye twitched and my mouth opened to start yelling, but Niña cut me off.

"Ugh! Finally, lets go!" Niña said running into the entrance. A few of us wanted to beat up Jake, but knowing that the same girl who was running away had the ticket for us to enter made us temporarily forget about him.

"Bitch, don't leave us!" I yelled, but was smacked by Beast who was blushing madly at my crude words.

Third Person's POV

Panic filled this person's very being.

 _Why am I so stupid! Going to be late for my concert just because she decided to wait for that friends of hers! The director is going to go wild when he sees me late at my very first concert in three months!_ This thought passed through the person's mind as they panicked seeing their friends chatting happily along with the person.

The person bit their lip nervously. "Hey, uh, guys... I think I need to go to the toilet. Have fun without me..." Before any of them could utter a word, the person was gone.

Buttercup rose an eyebrow. "Well, (the person) was sure in a hurry." Blossom narrowed her eyes suspicious, but one tug from a squealing Bubbles pointing at a stuff toy shop made her droop her shoulders in complete surrender. _I'll find out later... Right now, its fun time._

Butch blinked. "Wait, has anyone seen Niña around?" Everyone ignored him as they walked towards the stuff toy shop. He shrugged and followed the group.

Beast, being the concerned friend he was, was about to search for their missing friend when Belle called out to him.

"Mister wolfie! Are you coming or what?" Said boy blushed crimson and his violet eyes flickered back to the entrance then turned to the waving, cheerful girl.

"I-I-I'm coming..." _Hopefully_ , he thought, _Niña will come join us so we can hang out like before._ Butterflies fluttered his stomach remembering the time he and Niña baked together...

*Mini Flashback*

Flour coated the 6-year-old's small hands as they prepared the batter for their cookies. The adults were doing their adult stuff outside and did not know what the two were doing.

"A-Are you sure, Niña? I-Its a bit dangerous for us to use the oven..." Beast's faint voice squeaked from underneath his silvery hair. Niña just grinned.

"Don't cha worry, Beastie! Auntie taught me how to use the oven!" Without hesitation, the little girl started turning the knobs and Beast jumped, scared, when he saw red light coming out of the oven. "If you want some delicious chocolate chip cookies, hand the tray over to me!" Beast was a bit nervous as he passed the heavy tray to Niña who held it as if it weighed nothing and quickly pushed it into oven and closed it.

"I'll call Auntie and Uncle that the cookies are getting ready! Call that Eldest Brother of yours that he has to apologize if he wants some of your cookies!" Beast's heart dropped at her words.

"A-A-Are you leaving already?" Niña simply smiled and patted Beast's head, passing some powdered flour onto his hair.

"I'll be back tomorrow, so don't be sad, Beast! Promise!" She held out her pinkie with a childish grin. Beast flushed as he interlocked their fingers together.

"S-See ya..." Beast wanted to say more to retreating figure, but remained silent. And then he smiled.

"She always keeps her promises..."

*End of Mini Flashback*

Beast timidly followed behind the cheery girl, blushing madly as I watched her short hair swish behind her. A small smile tugged his lips. If his first love failed, then that means he'll try twice as hard on his second one.

Cause right now, he felt that the smiling girl before him was his true love.


	7. Author's Note

Hello, guys. I'm sincerely sorry for not being active for like a year ;-; My laptop died and my dad just recently bought me a new one. And with school always chasing my back, I didn't have the time to write. I'll be writing from time to time with my hectic schedule so please don't expect too much from me. I still have a lot of catching up to do especially with the amount of stories I wrote in which I need to update them all, but I'll be taking one step at a time so my brain won't get all jumbled. And to those who still reads this, please, I need help. I'm in a constant writer's block and it would be awesome if any of you readers would suggest an idea. Please? Thank you and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
